My Journey Through Gallagher Academy
by GallagherGirl73
Summary: This is what I imagine my story through Gallagher Academy would be like. It will be full of suspence, drama, and ofcourse... romance. Review please. Its rough, but it takes place in 2007, when the first book started. I didnt decide the time till chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

**My journey through Gallagher Academy**

There is only three ways you get into the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman: One, is when you are from a spy family, and your parents place you in their foot steps. Another, is when you ace a test, or when you beat the crap out of someone the FBI is after. And the only other way, is for girls like me, the ones that got a little lucky. The girl with the one thing millions, even most of the Gallagher Girls, wish for.

Heritage.

I sat in my school's computer room, typing like crazy, with my laytex gloves on. Through the windows, I could see the lights and smell the hotdogs of the game. This is something my school does every year. On the last day of school, the graduating eighth graders go in a wiffle ball game against the eighth grade staff, complete with the principle. It's actually quite hilarious.

But, the last day of my 6th grade year, I had to miss it. I had to fill in the wholes. I had my papers at my right hand. In many spots, there are nameless people, people with names but no backgrounds, and people who just ' disappeared' off the face of the Earth.

But I know a cover-up with I see one.

I was currently on my American relatives, so I was hacking into CIA records at the time, planning to hack MI6 afterwards, and I would pen down every little bit of info I came across.

By the way, this is totally legal. I looked it up, found a loop-whole, you get the picture.

As I hacked, I would see the CIA's motto and symbol on the sides of the screen.

" And ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall set you free."

I laughed. Out of all the people to claim that, why would it be the CIA?

Suddenly, my fun was ruined when I heard footsteps against the tiles of the hall outside. I sprung into action, shoving all my objects into my back-pack. But when I went to erase all the evidence on the computer, I realized the man in the hall was closer than I thought. I saw his shadow on the white wall, creeping closer and closer…

I froze. There wasn't time to turn off the computer. There was desks in every direction, no where to run without getting caught.

And the man opened the door…

He walked through the room and stopped at the computer I was working on, just at a black, blank screen of a lifeless computer.

He turned, he walked, and he opened the door to the Tech Ed room, and disappeared.

And I was still lying there, under the desk, with my bag and my hand around the button underneath that shuts off computers, and deletes everything, in a second.

But I had everything I needed by then.

Because I found the truth.

And the truth has set me free.

The next week I was in a completely grey room. Complete with grey walls, floor, table, chair, and a giant one-way mirror doubling the grey feeling.

Earlier that day, I was picked up by some men in suits and brought here. Not exactly how I planned my summer. Right now, my family was at the amusement park, thinking I was sick at home. I was sup post to be cleaning my room, and even though I was in a questioning-room, my worst worry was that my mom would kill me for not doing it.

After for what seemed like an hour, I decided to have a little fun with this, and do what I do best: Drive the people behind the glass mentally insane.

" You can't keep a girl like me cooped up in here like this!" I said to my reflection then went into action. I ran around the room, danced and sang on the table, made funny faces in the mirror and then I would put my face to the glass then would say random things like, " Yeah, I see you pickin' your nose in there!" or " Man, you need to shave!"

Finally, when I was singing the star spangled banner while doing the Macarena on the table, a man stepped in. I jumped from the table.

" Finally!" I said and walked to him and shook his hand. " Sorry for that, now lets get to business." I got my signature serious face on, patent pending. The mans face suddenly turned from annoyed to impressed.

I sat in my chair facing the mirror. He sat down as well. In front of me, he laid out a folder, and inside was my papers. He spread out all 10 of the packets, each covering 5 generations of my ancestors on my fathers side.

Then he pulled out the notebook of my own notes, of my mother's side. She once said her family was irretraceable, forgotten over the crime and sin they have committed. She was right about the crime part, at least.

The man gazed at me through his green eyes. He smirked. and by that smirk, I instantly decided I didn't like this guy.

" We have some questions for you, Miss Martin," He spoke.

I looked up at him, annoyed. " It's French, pronounced ' Marr-ten,'" He raised an eye brown, one of the talents I wish I could do. " And I have some questions too," He raised his other eyebrow.

" I'm afraid we go first, Miss," He stood, with a clip board and passed across the room, back and forth.

" Then I'm afraid I wont answer, Sir," He stopped and tuned to me. " A question for a question, _Sir,"_ He rolled his eyes, and began to pace again.

" Are you Lillian Sam Martin?"

" Again with the pronunciation!" I exclaimed. "Yes, but you spelt my name wrong. These two L's in the middle of Lillian, and there's a Silent E that the end of my middle name, which is the result of a looooong story." He looked at me funny, then put the clip board to his chest.

" How did you read my clip-board?" He asked. I pointed to the mirror. He looked over his shoulder. Talk about Duh!

" Now it's my turn," I spoke. " Did I do anything _wrong_ to deserve to be in here?"

The man looked up from his clip board. " Well… no," He sat down. " Now tell me, on the night of June 17th, 2008, did you break in to the files of the CIA?"

I looked up from cleaning my nails out. " Yeah, is there a problem with that, _Sir?"_ He looked like he was about to rip out his hair, if he had any, all he had was a shiney bold head. " My turn."

" No, u already asked if I had a problem."

" But I…. Uggg!" The man laughed.

" Alright, now, who did you find out you where related to that's in or was in the American politics?"

" Adams. Monroe. Taft. Kennedy. McHenry," I listed off the top of my head. " Now, why is this important?" He pulled out the packet that had the McHenrey family on it.

" Have you fallowed the family line up to this name?" He pointed at the box at the top of the page, that I had filled with the information I found on the CIA.

" What about Gillian?"

The man looked down at me and said, " How would you like to go to Boarding School?"

**** Would you like to have a character made after you in my story? Just Message me and tell me about yourself, and I might create one after you! ( Because I am kind of on a writers block at the moment, also I like to be nice to random strangers. :D )*****


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of that summer, I was packing with my mom for the year ahead of me. After hours of laundry, and picking out my best outfits, and soaking in the most of Massachusetts as I can before I leave for Virginia. ( Thanks again, Government, for paying for a hour plane ride, instead of a 10 hour drive.) Besides the fact I had to get up at 3, tomorrow would be perfect!

Through the window, I could smell the cookouts my neighbors have when the sun sets, and I heard them laughing with joy. I could see my favorite things of my room have swept away into boxes and bags. I could feel the cool August breeze sweeping from one window to the next.

Yup, I'm sure going to miss this place. But then again, I'm going to have tons of fun in the South too.

There are many things that come in handy being me and about to go off to a Boarding School for the first time ever. One, I have 2 brothers and 1 little sister, so I'm happy to be in a all-girl, and my-age-group society. Another is that I don't get home sick easily. Sure I love my family, but I could go somewhere else for _years _and not cry about it. And lastly, no one really likes me at my public school.

But most of all, I'm excited to go where my ancestor had once lived.

It was 3:30 in the morning, and I was standing in the yard, waiting for my ride. My mother stood beside me, holding a one of my bags. She turned to me.

" Lil, there's something I need to tell you before you leave," She spoke with care in her voice. But all I could think about is that she didn't really know where I was leaving to. She thought I was off to a new school that takes in girls with exceptional potential but in needy situations. I pretty good cover, seeing my family was in a tight spot in the Recession right now. But really I was off to a school- for spies. I was off to a life of lies, crime, and sin. But the worst part is my mom, one of my best friends, didn't know.

I lied to my mom.

But she just went on anyways. " I just want you to know, that I am so proud of you," BAM! Bullets in the gut. But she would be proud of me, I'm off to the best school in America. " Your off to a great school, and no one in my family would ever even dream that one of us would go even to college. But you have broken that cycle," She gave me a big hug as I fought back the tears. " I love you, Lil."

I lied. I lied about the school. But I was determined to make that the last lie I told my mom. So I was completely honest with her.

" I love you too, Mom. I'm going to miss you."

And that's when a limo pulled in the drive way, my mom gave me one last hug. And the Agents pulled me away.

" Miss Marti-" My escort was interrupted by my glare. "en." He finished, correctly this time. " The plane is here for you ma'am." I looked to the doors, people have started to file in the small door to the plane.

He lead me to the doors, and as I waited in line, I spotted another girl.

With an escort. In a dark suit. Like mine.

I passed through the doors and down the carpeted hall, towards the plane. I was surrounded by the air-plane smell I love. Then I passed into first class.

I've never been in first class by the way, so walking in there was like walking onto heaven. ( Author note: here's what it looked like: .org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/1/13/First_Class_/800px-First_Class_)

I sat down, over-whelmed, in the seat on my ticket, my escort sitting behind me. I pulled out my copies of any spy book that mattered. Then someone sat beside me.

She was the girl I saw earlier. She had light brown eyes, long black hair, and dark skin. She looked like she was the younger sister of Alicia Keys. Her escort sat by mine.

" Hey," I said to her. " I'm Lillian." She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling.

" Hey, I'm Rebecca," She spoke. " But call me Rayne, my middle name." I shook her hand.

" Visiting or going home?" I asked.

" I'm actually going to a boarding school, in Roseville, so I'm not sure." She said.

" Me too!" I said with surprise. " Gallagher Academy?" Her eyes lit up even more.

" Yes!" She smiled. " Now I wont be completely alone!" I smiled in agreement.

" So where you from?" I asked.

" Everett. You?'

" Churchville," She gave me a confused look. " It's near Worcester, don't blink, you'll miss it." She laughed.

We talked on for most of the ride, I noticed something. Like sence she's from the city, her Boston accent's stronger.

I liked it.

The plane landed, and when Rayne went separate ways, I started to feel butterflies in my stomach. It was a long ride there, but when I finally made it, it was the most beautiful building I had ever seen!

High towers, stone walls, and a long driveway, it looked like the castle of my childhood dreams! More like Cinderella's home than a school for spies.

There was a long line of other limos, other girls coming out and greeting there friends. I felt so small, so alone. But I guess the whole seventh grade class feels that way.

A man helped me gather my bags, and an older lady directed me into a large room to gather my schedule, map and room.

But the butterflies disappeared when I read my room-mate list.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked through the halls, fallowing the map to my new room. But when I got there she was no where to be found but another girl was there. She had claimed the bed on the right, and she turned to see me.

She had brunette hair, with beautiful blue-green eyes. She was very tall- well compared to me. Her hair was up in a pony tail, but she was still beautiful. I suddenly felt like the red-head middle child in a family of beautiful blonde family. Gallagher Academy seems more like for pageant girls than spies!

" Hi," I said after claiming the bed at the far end of the room. ' My name's Lillian, you?"

" My name's Sarah, it's nice to meet you." I shook her hand.

" So where you from?" I asked.

" Well, actually, right here," She said. " I'm from Roseville, Virginia." She laughed. " Trust me, it was so weird to get a call from Gallagher Academy, everyone thinks it's a rich-girl school, so I didn't know what to think." She laughs again. " I guess I learned not to judge." I laughed.

" I'm from Churchville, Massachusetts." I said. " Have you gotten your schedule?"

" Yeah, but I asked around, it seems the whole class has the same schedule." She said.

" What? Those must be big classes! How many girls are there?'

" Only 18! Including us!" She said and I was in shock. Because, even though I like in a small town, we still had 600 kids in our school, 147 kids in my grade! And each class has 32 kids, now there is practically half of that in the entire grade?

I'm gonna love this school.

Then, another girl walked in the room with two suitcases. She was brunette with blonde highlights, and beautiful blue-green eyes like Sarah's. She had a very athletic built, and was short like me.

" Hey," Sarah said. " I'm Sarah."

" And I'm Lillian." I said, I suddenly realized I sounded formal. " What's your name?"

She smiled and put her bags on the bed across from Sarah's. " I'm Lydia. I'm from Ohio. Where are you guys from?"

" I'm from here, this town I mean, I live in Roseville." Sarah explained.

" I'm from Churchville, Massachusetts." I said.

We talked on, unpacking. Then another girl was in the door was. I didn't notice her until she gasped. I turned.

She had light brown eyes, long black hair, and dark skin. It was Rayne, the friend from the plane.

" Lil?" She asked the obvious.

" Surprise!" I said. " Rayne, this is Sarah and Lydia." As my new roommates shook hands, I looked around, feeling way to average to be in a room of such beautiful girls.

Then a older woman stood in the doorway, with gray hair and a clip board. " Alright ladies.." she said and looked up at me. " Excuse me miss, are you sure your in the seventh grade?" At first I thought she was talking to tall Sarah. But then I recalled the whistling boys and confused teachers from home.

I'm what you call a… well.. "early boomer." I've had size C bra sense 5th grade, and my mom used to make fun of my hourglass. When I was at restaurants, the waitress would ether look at me funny when I ordered from the kids menu or asked if I wanted wine. High school boys would " bump" into my butt… then would get there butts handed to them. ( I'm a yellow belt in Tae Kwon Do) Some say I'm lucky, I say I'm cursed.

" Yes ma'am." I said. I showed her the ID I was given.

She read the card. " My apologizes, Miss Martin." What shocked me was that she said my name right!

" It's alright, ma'am. I'm used to it." I said.

She looked at her watch. " Well now that your all here, it's time for the Welcome Diner." She said.

My stomach growled loudly. I just realized I haven't had anything to eat that day. I wanted to run down those stairs.

But of course, I'm gonna wait for my new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

My gut was growling at me for food, and all my new friends and I along with the rest of my new school, were heading down the staircase of smooth majestic mahogany to the Grand Hall, and I could smell the food and it made my mouth water.

We were directed to a table in the front right side of the room, about twice as long as a usual lunch room table. In front of us was the end of the table that I assumed was the teachers sat at. Then, to prove my point, our headmistress, Ms. Morgan, came through the doors, fallowed by 21 teachers, they went to the beginning of the room, and sat in the chairs, but the man who sat at the end, in front of us, made me feel tingly all over.

He kind reminded me of Brendan Fraser, but he was dare I say it…

Hotter.

My palms began to sweat, my eyes sank to my empty plate, and I felt like I was being drugged and getting loopy. Other girls giggled, I elbowed Rayne, knowing he would notice. He probably a retired spy for crying out load, and a teacher! I've talked to teachers. You have NO IDEA what they notice.

Then Ms. Morgan stood at the podium, and began to speak. And I almost missed the call.

" Women of Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" She asked loudly.

We all stood up, and all together, every girl in the building sang, " We are the sisters of Gillian."

" Why do you come?" She spoke.

" To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

" To what end will you work?"

" To the cause of justice and light."

" How long will you strive?"

" For all the days of our lives."

We sat, but the Headmistress still stood. " Welcome again, girls, to another great year at Gallagher Academy. For our newest seventh graders," She turned to us, " we welcome you to our fine school. This year is going to be tough, one of the hardest, of your lives. But if you were not ready for it, you would not be here." She returned to the rest of the student body. " And welcome back to all of you other girls. I hope you all have a great year, and I look forward to seeing all of you going beyond our expectations." She lifted a glass, " To Gillian!"

We all lifted our glasses. " To Gillian!"

We ate the delicious food in front of us, and an upper-classmen told the story of the white-house chief who works here. I literally thought I had gone to food heaven! But I didn't want to eat to much, you know. But I did, seeing I hadn't eaten all day and the fact that dessert was Boston Crème Pie!

But then I saw our Headmistress walk up to 'Mr. hot-stuff.' ( as Sarah decided he will be called from now on.) She spoke, moving her hands, then out of nowhere, _pointed at me!_ My heart literally stopped.

But 'Mr. hot-stuff' just nodded and then she left the room, and then 'Mr. hot-stuff' started _walking towards me._

' Oh, God.' I said. ' Help me out God! Please!' I pretended like I didn't notice, which was hopeless.

" Miss Lillian," said 'Mr. hot-stuff' began. " Ms. Morgan would like to see you in her office."

Sarah choked on her pie, Rayne dropped her drink, spilling it over the table. All the other girls began to clean it up as 'Mr. hot-stuff' started to guide me through the wide room. My friends glared at me and then I was starting to get watched by all the other girls too. I started to feel nervous.

He led me through the building till we reached big and wide doors. He held one open for me and I stepped inside, not forgetting to say thank you of course.

She was at her desk and she stood. " Hello, Miss Gallagher."


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in the giant chair in front of the desk of my new head master, and even the beautiful, soft fabric of the chair couldn't comfort me.

" I would like to let you know," She spoke, gazing down upon me with her model face. " that we are all honored to have you here."

" Ummmm, thank you. I'm happy to be here too," I said. " But I just want to be treated like a normal student." I started feeling like Hannah Montana. Uggg.

" Oh, you wont have to worry about that," Mr. hot-stuff proclaimed, sitting behind me on the couch, as if this meeting was the most normal and boring one ever. " The only people in this school who know about your true identity are in this room." I looked around, and there was only my Headmistress, him, and the woman from earlier with the clip board. " And we both wont treat you in any way different. You can count on that."

" Lillian, this is Professor Buckingham, and Mr. Solomon. Professor Buckingham teaches mostly French and history courses, and you will not have Mr. Solomon until your sophomore year." Ms. Morgan explained.

' Oooo! Sarah's going to be maaaad!' I thought silently.

" So… will the students know?" I asked.

" We hope not." She said, with a certain tone to her voice and look on her face.

I knew exactly what she was talking about, too. This is a building of teenage girls.

_Spy_ teen age girls.

Behind her a phone rang, and she went to answer it.

" Professor Buckingham, why don't you tell Lillian some stories of her heritage?" She spoke before she left.

Professor Buckingham went on about my ancestors and the great things they have done. I listened intensively because I love history. But soon, Ms. Morgan slammed the phone down.

She looked over to Mr. Solomon. " Sound the alarm."

He nodded to her, then walked off.

" What?" I said, a little startled. " What's going on?"

She looked at me. " Your cousin is coming."


	6. Chapter 6

She turned to Professor Buckingham. "Get my daughter." The lady nodded and left.

She turned to me. "You should return to your class mates," I was shocked.

"What? But… Why? What's going on? Which cousin? Why can't I meet her?" I asked all at once.

"You said it yourself. You need to be treated normal. No one but us knows about the Martin-Gallagher connection. I have a feeling I'd like to keep it that way." She said, and before I could protest, I was rushed out of the room, and an alarm went off, and the mansion began to transform in ways I never thought we had the technology to do.

The alarm was louder than any fire alarm at a regular school, and the room became red in lights. I Almost didn't recognize my classmates running outside as a signs on some doors turned from, "Caution: high voltage class room, do not enter with out a teacher and rubber suit." to "Detention room."

We were brought outside, to hide in an unused horse stable, trying to be as silent as possible. But of course, were teenage girls, so it's kinda hard.

So we would try to communicate with things like sign language, (which not many people in our class knew much yet.) writing in the dirt, sign language and of course, pure teen girl instincts.

Sarah and Lydia pulled at their skits, and tried to sit more lady-like. Sarah turned to me and mouthed 'I hate these.' Lydia nodded in agreement. I usually don't wear skits, but I didn't hate it as much as they did. Right now, the only thing on my mind at the moment was the mystery of what's behind the wall against my back.

As far as I could tell, the only thing Ray was thinking of was some pop song stuck in her head; she was tapping her foot and was mouthing the words.

I tapped her shoulder, and she turned to me. I started to trace words in the dirt.

How are you so calm?

She rolled her eyes and write back:

Its just some drill, you know how they need to have one in the first week.

Ray, that's only a Massachusetts rule, this is Virginia. I saw a cop fallowing a truck with people in its truck bed and nothing happened.

Wow! Man, I like it here… anyways, are you sure?

Watch.

I started to get up, and the second my head raised two inches, a teacher looked over and gave me one of those if-looks-could-kill faces, but ten million times worse. It was like looking at death, which was probably what she though I was trying to do, kill myself.

I sat back down without a sound. There was already a message in the dirt.

Wow.

But I wasn't thinking of that, I saw something. A light, by Ray, on the ground. I looked around to see its source, a hole.

It was the smallest whole ever, but enough for me to take a peek. I saw a limo.

_Is that what this is all about? Another girl? _

Then I saw the girl, parents and our head mistress. I recognize them instantly.

I sat back down as quickly as I could, and I finally found out what ms. Morgan meant.

_Cousin Macey…._

**** AUTHOR NOTE:

The next one WILL BE LONGER, pinky swear. J


End file.
